


The Pool Party

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Ashamed, Bruises, Chloe has anxiety, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Kisses, Pool Party, Summer, at the begining of there relationship, big house, chloe beeing a bit emo, chloe has to learn some girlfriend things, cuddeling, cuts and bruises, fear and hurt, rachel is here, rachel is here to support her girl, sorry for angst but in the end it will be sweet, this is why you have a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel attend a Pool party from an rich Blackwell Student, Chloe has anxiety and is not so cool that everyone is now in underwear or in bikini so shes fast away, Rachel noticed it and start looking for her girl. As Rachel found her shes shocked as she finds out the truth and learns Chloe a lession why its good to have a supporting and caring girlfriend.(both are 16, no lis or bts events)-chloe has anxiety-warning of hard and illustration writing from depression and cutting things.
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 9





	The Pool Party

_Arcadia Bay- July - 30 - 2010_

Its holidays in Arcadia Bay, its very warm and the fresh couple Chloe and Rachel are at a pool party from an rich Blackwell Student, they enter the house and hear already the loud music and people. They walk to the outside area and more as 50 people from Blackwell are here all in this huge pool, Rachel grap Chloes hand saying a bit flirty "come on, time to undress us" the brown haird with her blue hair streak look unsure over her girlfriend and say "how about I watch you and I come in later" Rachel look over Chloe, stop at her blue eyes and say a bit disapointet but happy "fine, then im the first one" and Chloe watch how her long haird blonde girlfriend dress out her simple black shirt and red hotpants with summer shoes, Chloe noticed how nearly everyone wehre starring at Rachel, she hates it. Rachel noticed it to and roll her eyes, she walks to Chloe and giver her an kiss "hey you know im yours" she say camly and rub over Chloes face, Chloe let out a little smile, both looking in each others eyes and Chloe see Rachel jumping in the pool very elegant.

She watch Rachel how shes in this group full people Chloe hates so much but Rachel always makes sure she has eye contact with her girl, she would never leave Chloe alone, even they are not together for this long, they still learn how the other is ticking, but at this point Rachel know Chloe very well and Chloe Rachel. As Rachel got in a small talk with Dana and Justin Chloe takes her chance, she grap Rachels chlotes who is still lying on the floor and sneak inside the house, Chloe has a bit social anxiety, Rachel knows that and together they tryed things or like today, Chloe wants to make this better and so does Rachel.

 _Just 2 minutes, 2 minutes_ Rachel thinks to herself and search Chloe from inside the pool, she couldnt found her and step out from the pool, she walk to the spot wehre Chloe was standing, she see her chlotes are gone, _god Chloe wehre are you_ she thinks again a bit worried to herself, after she search the whole outside area she couldnt found her girlfriend so she walk inside. She saw some people and ask them if they saw Chloe "you mean like a emo girl with a blue hair streak?" "yeah exectly" Rachel say a bit to excited because she finally has a lead wehre Chloe could be "we saw her walking upsatairs" the people say, Rachel let out a relived smile and say a very happy and big "Thank you" to the people, the blonde in her black bikini going upstairs and found Chloe really quick, shes in one of the huge guest rooms.

Chloe sitting on the bed, as she hears something she look up and see her girlfriend standing in the door, Rachel is still wet from the pool, her hair are shining golden and from her blue feather earring came some very small blue water trops "Here you are, I tought we talked about this" Rachel say relived she finally found Chloe and walking up to her "sorry I know, but the many peaople and so much half naked skin" the brown haird with the blue hair streak say a bit sad, Rachel sit down next to Chloe and hug her lovley, give her a kiss on her cheek and say "hey no sadness yeah, I know you" Chloe look up and smiles. Rachel look with her eyes arround and say "at least we can make a private party here, how about we hop in the bathtube" Chloe dont say anything, she look at the floor and play nervously with her hands.

"Hey Chlo, whats wrong?" Rachel ask her girl worried, Chloe caint look Rachel in her beautiful green eyes, she say very sad and quit "its...its just" Rachel grap Chloes hand lovley saying in a very calm voice "you know you can talk to me about everything, im here" Chloe smiles sad and look up, Chloe see Rachels worried but im always here for you look in her face and Chloe starts to tell Rachel everything. That it starts after they celebrate Rachels birthday, that her cutting is nothing new to Rachel, but that David beats Chloe and push her from the stairs, that was new, also the new reasion she start cut herself again.

Both have tears in there eyes, they hug each other close, Rachel whisper in Chloes ear "from now you call me or show up, got it, I love you soo much Chloe" Chloe hug Rachel more and whisper back "I know, I will promise" after some more minutes of hugging, they lose each other of there grip and holding hands, Chloe start "sorry for-" but Rachel interrupt her, she kiss her soft and saying "dont dare to say it, now I know it and we will make this together. We will get trough it together, okay!?" Chloe smiles and just say simple "okay".

After some minutes of silence Chloe ask Rachel "so how about our own private pool party, but be warnend my body might not be so beautiful as yours" Rachel caint help it and let out a sad giggle "shut up, I know youre body is beautiful" both smile at each other, Rachel noticed Chloe looking at the door nervous, Rachel stand up, close and lock the door "nobody will distrub us Chloe" the blonde say calm and walking to the bathroom, Chloe follow her and she see how Rachel turn on the water and give much bubble soap in it. Chloe is nervous, they had sex in the past but Rachel never saw Chloes body like this and in Chloes head start a thinking storm.

The water fill in the bathtube, Chloe and Rachel stand there and watching, Chloe want to dress out of her shirt, shes no nervous, Rachel noticed it, grap her hands look in her face and say lovley "let me doing it". Chloe nods, Rachel never break the eye contact with her, very carefully and slowly Rachel dress out Chloe from her shirt, Chloe now only in her dark blue bra, Rachel give Chloe her if you ready then I will watch over youre body look, in these few months they are dating they have now they own language, Chloe give her the signal and Rachel watch, with very big eyes she see a very big blue-purple bruise a bit over Chloes tummy, some yellow ones arround her collarbone and other parts of her upper body, some fresh ones on her arms, back and ribs and the cuttings. "I know it looks awful" Rachel stroke so carefully over her bruises and cuts, look in her face and say full of love "No youre so hella beautiful" Chloe caint help herself and kiss Rachel full on the mouth, Rachel grap Chloes neck and stroke lovley over her hair "I love you" she hear Chloe say to her "I love you more" both smile at each other.

Chloe look over to the bathtube and the water is now ready, she turn it off and ask Rachel "so you ready for the next striptease?" Rachel let out a sweet giggle and say "yeah, always" and the blonde watch how Chloe pull off her jeans, with socks and converse, now she really is only in her underwear, with tousend of cuts on her legs and brusies on her body, Rachel look at Chloe and for her she was the beautifulst women, Rachel walks over and turn that her back is in front of Chloe "you have the honor to oben my bikini" Rachel say sweet, Chloe does it and also see how Rachel dress out from her other part from the bikini, Chloe see the prefect body from her girl, now its her time and she ask Rachel if she could dress her out, this give Chloe a completely diffrent feeling of strenght, to see that Rachel does that and dont thinks shes ugly or disgusting.

They hop in the bathtube, Rachel hug Chloe from behind and give her kisses, stroke carefully over her body "Thank you for that, I love you so much" Chloe say and looking with her turned head to her girlfriend, Rachel smiles big and give her a lovley kiss "Always and I love you more" both smile at each other give each other another loveing kiss, after today Chloe new Rachel will be always here for her and support her now matter what and that they will have a great future together.


End file.
